


Aphrodite Meet Adonis

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Garcia Flynn is in the bathroom.





	Aphrodite Meet Adonis

Garcia Flynn just finished taking a shower. He's not the type to wrap a towel around his mid-section, so he stands naked in front of the mirror applying shaving cream to his face. He starts looking for a razor, but there isn't one. What the hell?!

The day has barely begun and already it's been awful (Rufus burned his toast, Jiya finished off the rest of the orange juice when he kindly asked for it, Agent Christopher still won't tell him where are their guns, Connor talked to him about technical Lifeboat jargon, Wyatt glared at him with a constipated scowl plastered on his pretty boy face, and Jessica was cordial with him, so at least there was that).

He still hadn't seen Lucy though.

He too scoffs at the "bathroom chair rule," so here he is, minding his own business, and the door opens and it's Lucy, and she all so casually walks in on the magnificence of Garcia Flynn's naked body. Her jaw drops, eyes widen, and she gasps aloud (a little too loud) upon seeing him.

He's fucking Adonis to her Aphrodite!  
Holy moly, holy cow!

She tries to stop herself from staring, but can't peel her eyes from his body, he's a human masterpiece! And he just stands there (turning to face her, of course, letting it all hang out - he's not ashamed of his body). He watches her as she fumbles about, dropping her bottle of shampoo and her comb to the floor, tucking her hair behind her ear, obviously unable to NOT look at his errrmmmm… package.

It's been one of those mornings, and this will be the highlight of his day. Normally, he would cover up for her (or anyone for that matter) with a towel, but she's too damn cute trying to pretend she's not in awe of the nakedness standing confidently before her.

She eventually manages to sorta coherently mumble an apology to him, turns to exit the bathroom, and almost runs face first into the wall. All he can do is shake his head and smile. She's his kind of woman!

She exits the room and very nearly trips over her own feet because she can't help but glance back at him one last time. She leaves the door wide open.

"Did you need me for something, Lucy!?" He shouts out to her as she scurries away, and he laughs loudly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Wyatt appears in the hallway, just passing by the bathroom door. He sees Garcia standing there buck naked, and even he raises his brow in admiration of the male specimen before him.


End file.
